


Against the Wall

by shanachie



Series: Long Slow Screws [3]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cee’s been giving an unspoken promise all night, now Henry wants her to fulfill it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Wall

**Author's Note:** So my brain is screwed. No really, SCREWED. I was grocery shopping the other day and the above prompt popped into my head and I just _had_ to write it with four pairings. Now normally I’d do it with four pairings from four fandoms, but this time I wanted to try a character in a fandom I haven’t written yet (the character not the fandom) so y’all get two from the Sanctuary fandom and two from other fandoms. Thanks as always go to my enablers and assistants, illfindmyway and whogeek. :-)

 

Henry followed Cee closely as she started up the stairs towards her apartment. Neither one of them were exactly sober, but they weren’t drunk by any means either. If anything he was drunker on scent than alcohol and the sway of Cee’s hips as she went up the stairs wasn’t helping him. It wasn’t often that he felt safe enough—in control enough—to let down his guard and allow himself to relax, but he trusted Cee not to push him farther than he wanted. Consequentially they’d spent the evening in a club; not only drinking, but dancing and now he wanted the payoff her body had been promising him.

Crowding her as she slipped the key into the lock, he trailed blunt fingers down her bare skin, eliciting shivers from where the sweat had cooled. He toyed for a minute with the elastic at her waist, dipping his fingers inside and not finding anything there. “Cecilia,” he groaned in her ear. “Are you wearing panties?”

She shoved at the door as she finally got the lock unstuck and entered, Henry following her. “Of course,” she replied. “What do you take me for?”

He spun her around, pushing her up against the wall as he kicked the door shut. “Sometimes I don’t know with you.” Slipping his leg between hers, he coaxed her legs apart, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Dipping his head, he moved towards her mouth but detoured at the last minute, sucking a mark into her neck. “I want you,” he breathed against her skin.

“Yes,” she answered. “Let’s…”

His hands moved down to her skirt, bunching it up. “No. Here. Now.” One hand moved underneath, his fingers brushing across the front of her panties, and she moaned in response. “Can I…?”

“Please,” she begged.

Henry let her skirt drop as he sank to his knees, his hands slipping underneath it to find the top of her panties. “I guess you weren’t lying about wearing them,” he said as he slowly slid them down. “But…they’re in the way now.” He lifted his head, watching her green eyes as he drew them down, running his fingers down her legs as he did. Cee’s eyes fluttered for a moment, before she forced them open to watch him.

“Don’t tease, Henry. It’s cruel,” she answered.

“What do you want?”

She reached out, running a hand through his spiky hair, soft even with the gel he’d put in it. “You’re the one who wanted to do this here.” Cupping his head, she urged him forward. “What do _you_ want?”

His blue eyes darkened. “Inside you.”

“Then get up here.” She grabbed the collar of his shirt, hauling him upwards.

Henry moved back up her body, pressing her between his lean muscles and the wall; Cee moaning as his jeans scrapped against her sensitive skin. His hands bunched her skirt, raising it to her waist. Cee’s hands went to his shirt, nimble fingers undoing the buttons on his maroon shirt. He moved back far enough to shrug it off, tossing it aside before leaning back in, and breathing a line along her neck. She shivered under the heat from his mouth.

For a moment, they held the tableau, just breathing against each other. Henry pressed up against her, settling into the cradle of her body. He nosed behind her ear, inhaling their combined scents from the dancing tonight. Underneath it all was the familiar odor of ink and metal from her shop. His tongue darted out, tasting the soft skin there, and she shuddered against him. His hand stroked across her taunt stomach, toying with the piercing in her belly button, as he pulled back far enough to find her mouth with his; his tongue sinking into the familiar heat.

Cee’s hands gripped his hips as she tried to pull him closer, eating at his mouth; nipping and biting as he ground himself against her. He moved his hands down, cupping her ass as he lifted her off the floor. Cee slid her legs up his, kicking her shoes off, and making short work of the button and zipper of his jeans.

As he hitched her higher, she shoved his jeans down; a race to see which of them would get the position they wanted first. He slipped a hand between their bodies, sliding a thumb inside her, and her head jerked backwards, almost slamming into the wall. “Yes. Yes. Now. Henry, please,” she moaned, tightening her legs involuntarily around his thighs.

Satisfied that he wouldn’t hurt her, at least not more than she wanted, he pulled his thumb out, dragging it across her clit at the same time. Lifting her a bit higher, he nudged his cock against her entrance, pushing home. Cee wrapped her legs around him as he worked himself into her, drawing noises out of her; sounds that in another situation might be considered prey sounds. He growled softly in response as she drew her nails down his back, lightly scoring him.

“Good?” he questioned as her hips spread to accommodate him and her feet hooked behind him.

Dragging his head down to meet hers, Cee demanded, “Fuck me,” before bucking her hips into his as much as she was able.

“You just loved that tonight, didn’t you?” he asked, as he pulled back and pushed back inside her. “Loved those guys watching you and then you’d come back to me.”

“I have no idea what…” she started, but her breath caught and hitched as his cock scrapped across her clit.

“Don’t lie, Cee. I can smell it. And you know I enjoyed it.” He pressed his teeth to the muscle in her neck as she arched under him; nipped at her as he moved against her.

“I wouldn’t tease them if you didn’t,” she managed to get a coherent sentence out.

As he pressed back into her, she tightened around him, both of them groaning at the change in pressure. Henry shifted, moving his head and nudging hers back so he could kiss her, sucking at her tongue. Cee slipped a hand between them, scrapping it across his chest and tugging on his piercing, causing him to buck against her. “That’s playing dirty,” he gasped when he released her mouth.

She grinned in response, sliding her foot down his leg. “How?”

Instead of responding, he worked his thumb into her, stroking against her clit in time with the snap of his hips. Cee pressed her shoulders back against the wall, giving him more room to move, and gave herself over to the sensations. For a minute Henry concentrated on the movements, focusing on the feeling of Cee tight around him, of her body welcoming him in, and gripping him as he slid out only to push back in. Then he raised his head to meet her green eyes, the pupils blown almost completely black from lust. She was biting at her lip, obviously trying to hold on just a bit longer.

Leaning forward, he set his mouth against the spot where her neck met her shoulder. As he shoved back in, he twisted his thumb and bit down on the muscle at the same time. Cee yelped as sensation shot through her, her body clenching around his, her nails digging into his back. Henry froze for a moment, not quite ready for this to be over for him.

“More,” he breathed against her skin when she stopped shaking in his arms. “Or had enough?”

Cee ran a fingernail down his spine, smiling at the shudder it invoked. Henry grinned at the slightly punch drunk tilt to her look. “Mmm,” she agreed.

Stroking his thumb across her clit, his smile turned to that look of male smugness when the man knew he had his woman and just a twist, a turn, could have her whimpering. Cee arched at his touch, still sensitive from her orgasm, but her legs spread even as she pushed away from him. She rubbed her breasts, still contained in the spaghetti top she’d worn out that night, against his bare chest and he gave in, driving himself into her.

Murmuring to him, Cee lifted a hand and ran it through his hair, winding it into the longer strands on top. Henry shuddered under her touch as she pulled his head back, baring his neck to her mouth. Licking down from just under his jaw, she pressed her mouth against his pulse point and sucked as his hips snapped against hers one last time. She shuddered as a smaller wave washed through her as he released inside her and for a moment they were held upright by sheer stubbornness. Then his legs gave out and only his innate need not to hurt her controlled their decent to the floor.

Somehow he ended up still on the bottom, his pants just barely covering the lower part of his ass and protecting it from the cold tile. Cee squirmed around, hissing as he slipped out of her and using her skirt to wipe between her legs. He grunted as she flopped down on top of him, clearly not intending to move for a few minutes.

Habit had him stroking down her back in an attempt to get her to uncurl from the ball she’d formed on top of him, even as her fingers pressed against the bruise she’d left on his neck. He was loose enough at the moment that it wasn’t really registering how hard the floor was or he was drunk on sex and booze.

After a few minutes, Cee snorted and then started giggling. “What?” he demanded when she didn’t show any signs of stopping after a few more moments.

"That is definitely a new definition for long slow screw against the wall," she replied, burying her face against his neck. He considered it, then had to laugh to. They were a mess, but she had a point.


End file.
